


in the clouds by sunrise

by Cloudnine101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is the first time, he thinks, he has ever wanted anybody. That is startling enough in itself.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the clouds by sunrise

They're side by side on the sofa with a platter of food in-between them. This new safe house is more comfortable than the last, so they're _taking advantage_ of it, to use Wanda's words. Clint's lying upstairs in bed. They'd checked in on him before. Scott is still in the bathroom; the light is on underneath the door. What this means is: they won't be interrupted.  

As far as places to hide go, this one isn't so bad, apart from when Scott takes the hot water privileges or when Clint talks about calling his children. It's spacious - more than big enough for the two of them, and for Clint and Scott, too. 

Outside, the sun is setting along the grass. Vision is warm and sated; he would be ready to sleep, if Wanda wasn't sitting alongside him. This is the first time, he thinks, he has ever wanted anybody. That is startling enough in itself. It's perfectly natural, though, he has been assured.

"You know, we need to talk," Wanda says, the last edges of her laugh dying away. Vision settles himself. He knows - of course he does - but it doesn't make this any easier. Currently, Wanda is wearing a small yellow pendant and a black jumper.

Vision swallows shortly. He does not dare to move - say anything, aside from, "Yes."

Wanda's beautiful hands are laid out in her lap. They aren't still - they are never still. It's a testament to these newfound feelings that he finds that endearing, even now that he knows everything - it all - now that he has seen it happen scores, tens, of times. Vision has watched her burn buildings - she has pushed him through the ground. Wanda has always had such perfect hands.

On the screen, a man is hitting a ball and chases after it. Wanda sees him watching and turns off Stark's television. That leaves nothing between him and her, aside from the silence, gradually building. Wanda looks around herself; her eyes land on the long table. They have all eaten there before. Vision is struck by the salt and pepper pots, lined up in order of height by Clint; he remembers the guitar on the wall of Wanda's room, back in Stark's mansion, the guitar she hasn't yet learned how to play. Stark bought it on the Internet. Vision feels a stab of pain so acute he is sure it is his own.

"You're remembering," he says, and Wanda inhales. Vision wants to reach her; he wants to lay a hand on her shoulder. What would he do then? Would she ever allow it? She left him, after all. "We can't change what is past. All we can do is move forwards."

"I was so happy, here. After my brother, I hoped - that there would be a new start." Wanda smiles, but it is small and bitter and pained.

Vision can't restrain himself: he squeezes her shoulder. He watches, almost detached, as his fingers dip into the hollow of her clavicle, trace her throat. He tries not to think about it. He can't think of anything else, and then he is flushed, choking.

Wanda's mouth opens. "Oh," she says, "you can't - do things like this to distract me. I'm being serious."

"So am I," Vision says, quickly, "I assure you, I'm not kidding. I am just - trying to provide comfort." It isn't what he wants to say, but he can't put anything else into words.

Wanda snorts, lip curling. "Do you comfort all of your friends by massaging them?"

Vision pulls his hand away, mouth dry. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I only meant to - help you."

"You can help me," Wanda says. She turns to face him, shifting. Her hair falls in front of her eyes. "Now. Touch me."

Vision echoes her. "Touch you?" He must sound ridiculous to her. Vision tries to school his features into something more appropriate.

"Yes. Do something. You're always so - careful. Don't be." Wanda leans forwards, and her smile is reckless and sharp. "You held me after the battle. Why not today?"

"I might hurt you," Vision says, although he isn't really afraid of that. No. He's afraid of her - not that she'd burn him, but that she'd recoil. When he finally touches her, he does so lightly, and then retreats.

Wanda has closed her eyes. She sways into him. Vision brings his hands up. Wanda says, " _I_ hurt _you_."

It takes Vision a moment to remember what she's talking about. He can still remember the sensation of falling vividly. "You did - but I am - willing to progress. I want _us_ to move forwards."

"We suit each other," Wanda smiles, and Vision smiles with her. It's infectious. 

"We do," he says, and Wanda is directly in front of him, her hands on his waist. It feels as though she is touching the whole length of him. She kisses him and her lips are tender - Vision takes her in his arms. Her hair flows through his hands like silk. He presses a kiss to her knuckles and allows her better access to him, so that she's kneeling in front of him, rubbing the bones in his shoulders. "We will not always agree."

"I was rather counting on that," Vision manages. "I find everyone agreeing - dull."

"We will fight," Wanda says, "and I will shout at you, and steal your covers, and pretend that you are not in the room when you are to frustrate you. I'll wake too early in the mornings, and I'll say that I'm resting when I'm training, and I'll never let you go out anywhere without me." 

"I _have_ been told that it's all natural. However, I'm not sure whether the Captain is the best man to be handing out relationship advice." Wanda pats his chest. She looks distracted. Vision blinks at her. "Are you alright?"

"You are very firm," Wanda says, and blanches. Vision thinks he must be laughing, because she frowns and hits him, playfully. They aren't fighting. Then she cups his face in both of her hands. Her nails scratch faintly over his cheeks. She hums from her stomach upwards, a small, contented sound, a purr. "That was not what I was thinking about." 

Vision toys with the chain at her throat and waits for it to ground him. 

**Author's Note:**

> so in my mind vision follows wanda and the other escapees after the end of civil war, and sam's with steve, putting bucky back into the coma (because somebody needs to be there for steve).


End file.
